A 7 Year Old Vegeta
by Staravia2.0
Summary: When this evil guy gets jealous of Vegeta because of Bulma he sends him a fake interview letter saying that he wants to interview him about his saiyan life. confused he goes and thats when things go bad. Will things go back to the way they were? R&R
1. What Happened?

Vegeta the 7 Year Old

Chapter 2: Figuring Out What to do

Once upon a time there was an evil guy that nobody knows about. He envied Vegeta because of Bulma. So he created some lazar gun thingy that turns adults into 7 year olds. _The Evil Guy_ sent Vegeta a letter saying "Dear Vegeta, I want to interview you about your saiyan life. Please come to my house tomorrow at noon. I hope to see you there. Sincerely an interviewer.

Vegeta says, "How does he know I am a saiyan….I am going to go to see how he knows."

"Oh Vegeta, I don't think this a good idea," "I mean what if it's a trap, "said Bulma.

"I don't care if it is I want to know how he knows how I am a saiyan, and besides if it is a trap I can just fight my way out, "Vegeta replied.

"Ya I guess your right but please be careful," sighed Bulma.

"Hello?" "Is anyone there?" said a puzzled Vegeta.

"Vegeta, look behind you!" yelled the evil guy.

(As Vegeta was turning around the evil guy shot him with the laser gun thingy.)

Vegeta questioned, "Why am I _7_ again?" "Where are you taking me?"

_The Evil Guy replied_, "I turned you into a 7 year old again so I could steal your wife and I am taking you the forest so you can't go home." (Evil laughter)

(A little while later, Bulma calls Goku)

Bulma says to Goku, "Goku I am worried, Vegeta hasn't come back yet," "Will you go look for him for me please"

Goku says "Yeah I will go for you."

(Goku finds 7 year old Vegeta in the forest)

"Vegeta is that you?" asked Goku.

"Yeah Kakarot it's me," sighed Vegeta.

Vegeta replied, "_The Evil Guy_ tricked me to coming to his house so he could get me out of the way so he could have my Bulma" "and I don't know why he turned me into a 7 year again," "take me home now."

Goku said, "Okay let's go." (Goku takes Vegeta little hand and uses his instant transmission back to Vegeta's house)

(When they get there _The Evil Guy_ is flirting with Bulma and Vegeta gets pissed at the sight.) (Then Vegeta starts yelling at _The Evil Guy_.)

Bulma asks Goku, "Who's the kid and where is Vegeta?"

Goku answers, "Bulma the kid is Vegeta"

Chi says, "He's adorable as a 7 year old."

"Don't call me _adorable_ woman!" Vegeta yelled.

(Goku punches Vegeta in the face) Goku yells, "DON'T YELL AT CHI-CHI VEGETA!"

"Goku don't punch a 7 year old in the face!" Chi-Chi yelled.

(They are all yelling at each other. The Evil Guy leaves to come back another day. They all calm down .)

"Chi Chi will you help do some research in the lab?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah let's go right now," Chi-Chi replied, "Goku will you watch Vegeta and Trunks when he gets home."

"Yeah, I will speaking of Vegeta where is he?" Goku said.

(Then Vegeta starts to cry in the kitchen.)

Goku says, "What's the matter Vegeta?"

Vegeta whines, "I can't get the ice cream down" (sniff sniff)

(Then Goku gets the ice cream down and a bowl and puts ice cream in it) "There you go Vegeta," Goku says.

(Trunks walks into the house and sees that his dad is 7 again.) Trunks says, "Dad why are you 7 again and I want ice cream!"

(Vegeta runs out of the kitchen with all the ice cream.) Vegeta yells, "NO IT'S ALL MINE!"

(Trunks runs after him) "DAD COME BACK HERE I WANT ICE CREAM TOO!" Trunks yells.

(They run into Bulma's lab.)

"Come on I want ice cream too," whined Trunks.

"No." Vegeta says angrily.

Bulma says, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" "Vegeta, you share that ice cream with your son you hear me!"

"Bbbut I don't want to share with him," Vegeta stuttered.

(Bulma glares at him.) "Fine," Vegeta sighed" "let's go make Kakarot get a bowl for you."

(Leaves the lab.) "Kakarot/Goku" the boys yell at the same time "get another bowl down"

**~~(time skip)~~**

(Now at dinner time Bulma invites Goku and Chi-Chi to eat with them.)

"Woman I can't see over the table," Vegeta growled, "fix this now!" (Bulma gets some books for Vegeta to sit upon.)

" Is that better, Vegeta," Bulma sighed.

"Yes, I guess that will do for now," Vegeta said."WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!"

"They are vegetables ," Bulma replied, "now eat them."

"I don't want to eat my vegtebles!" Vegeta yelled.

"I like 'um dad," Trunks said. (takes a big bite of vegetables )

**~~(time skip)~~**

Bulma said, "Wow these stars are beautiful!"

"Ya they are," Chi-Chi agreed.

(Vegeta yawns then falls asleep on Bulma's lap)

"Well, I better get Vegeta in bed so he can sleep peacefully," Bullma said, "sorry guys but I think you guys should get going too."

"That's ok I was just think it's about time we got going," Chi-Chi simply said, "bye Bulma see you tomorrow."

"Bye Chi-Chi," Bulma said, "bye Goku."

"Bye Bulma," Goku said


	2. Figuring Out What to do

A 7 Year Old Vegeta

**Hey sorry for the wait I am glad people actually like my story so happy keep reading plz. ooooooo and I plan to do the speaking a little different so it will hopefully be easier. And there is is another twist coming up soon. hehehe **

**Disclaimer: I still do own anything dragon ball/z/gt/**

(knock knock)

Bulma: I'll get. (opens door) oooooo Chi-Chi it's you come on in and thank you again for helping me out.

Chi-Chi: No problem I know how much this means to you. Just tell me what I can help you with.

Bulma: You can help me with doing the research on the computer. Got it?

Chi-Chi: I got it. Let's get started.

**~~(mean while)~~**

Trunks: So dad do you want to go outside with me and Goten?

Vegeta: No, I don't. Why would I want to go outside with you people?

Goten: We just thought you would rather go outside rather than staying in here being board in here.

Vegeta: Fine I will. Gosh just stop asking me questions, got it?

Trunks/Goten: Got it.

Trunks: Hey, maybe we can go to the beach instead.

Goten: Yeah! Let's go ask your mom.

Trunks: Mom can we go to the beach?

Bulma: Yeah, I guess. Be back soon though.

**~~(time skip)~~**

Goten: Let's go jump in the water!

Vegeta: But we can't swim we're only 7.

Trunks: oooooo yeah…. We could play 'truth or dare' instead.

Goten: ok Trunks you start.

Trunks: ok, Vegeta, Truth or Dare?

Vegeta: Dare

Trunks: ok, I dare you to walk out into the water till I say stop. Got it?

Vegeta: Are you sure that's safe.

Trunks: Yes, now go. And remember you can't back out because it's a dare.

(nervous he goes out into the water. When it gets to his waist he says)

Vegeta: Can I stop now?

Trunks: No, keep going.

(it gets to his chest when a big wave comes and knocks him under the water)

Trunks: VEGETA!

Goten: Trunks you go get Bulma. I will go see if I can see where he is.

Trunks: Got it.

**~~(a little time skip)~~**

Trunks: MOM! MOM! COME QUICK!

Bulma: What's the matter Trunks? Why are you in super saiyan form?

Trunks: It's Vegeta he is in trouble!

Bulma: WHAT? WHERE IS HE? IS HE GOING TO BR OK?

Trunks: He's at the beach drowning and we can't swim! And I don't know if he will. Come on we need to go, here Mom I will fly you there.

Chi-Chi: Go on Bulma, I will call Goku and we will meet you at the hospital.

Bulma: Ok, meet you there.

~~(**a little time skip)~~**

Bulma: VEGETA! VEGETA! ARE YOU OK?

Chi-Chi: I think he's unconscioness.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had to have the cliff hanger. And I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait it's just that I have to use my mothers work laptop and she uses it till she gets off work. Don't hate because of that. I am not a Vegeta hater.**


	3. Uh oh

A 7 Year Old Vegeta

**Hey purple platypus sorry just kinda popped into my head anyway things will get better I promise. Thank you guys soooooooo much for for reading and liking. Review plz plz plz! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything dragon ball/z/gt/ but it would EPIC if I did though.**

Dr. Ninjin: I sorry to say this but his heart rate is going down I don't think he will make it.

Trunks: you mean that Dad's gonna die. (Bulma starts to cry softly)

Dr. Ninjin: idk. He might pull through. We just have to wait and see. (Chi-Chi turns to Bulma)

Chi-Chi: It will be alright Bulma. He'll pull threw. (Goku turns to Trunks and Goten)

Goku: YOU GUYS ARE IN SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE FOR ALMOST OR KILLING VEGETA!

Trunks: I feel sooooo bad now… I blame Goten.

Goten: HEY! I am not the one that dared him to walk out in the water like that. So there for it's your fault.

Trunks: so you were there with me you could have stopped me.

Goten: it is still mostly your fault. (Chi-Chi turns to Goku)

Chi-Chi: Goku, can you take Goten and Trunks back to Capsule Corp. please.

Goku: yeah, I can. See you back there in a little while.

Chi-Chi: ok. See you in a little.

**At Capsule Corp.**

Goku: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HE MIGHT DIE NOW!

Trunks: I guess I was thinking _hey that's perfect he will do it to just so we don't think he's a chicken._

Goku: you could've **killed** Vegeta.

Goten: I am sorry that Trunks wasn't thinking and that I didn't stop him.

Trunks: I am sorry that I thought of the stupid prank and made him do it.

Goku: you're going to say that to Vegeta when and if he wakes up right?

Trunks: yes I am. (whispers to Goten) I hope he doesn't wake up for a little while so I have to wait longer.

Goten: (whispers back) That's not very nice.

Goku: I can still hear you guys you know. Trunks you can sit on the couch with nothing till he wakes up. Goten you can do something not destructive till then.

Trunks: WHY DOES HE GET TO DO WHATEVER!

Goku: because he was being nice to Vegeta… kinda but still he doesn't deserve a punishment.

Trunks: fine.

**Hospital **

(Vegeta is just starting to wake up)

Bulma: Vegeta! You're up!

Vegeta: yeah I am up. What happened all I can remember is _sooooooo much water._

Bulma: well you did drown.

Vegeta: oooooooo yeah, I did.

(a week later Vegeta got out of the hospital)

Bulma: Vegeta, I'm taking Trunks to school be good while I am gone.

Vegeta: No promises woman.

Bulma: just don't destroy the house. Can you at least do that for me?

Vegeta: well there goes my plans. I'm going to go out side.

Bulma: ok whatever be back soon

**Vegeta's prov.**

_Well this is boring. There is nothing to do out here. And I'm getting hungry. Mine as well go inside. _(But the door was locked) _hey why can't I get I wait the door is locked. Hey, look a cat door I can probably get in though there. (_Goes over to cat door. Climbs though cat door and gets stuck.) _hey I'm stuck and I am really really hungry. _HELP! I'M STUCK! _Great I am stuck now. I just have to wait for Bulma to get home. _(about an hour later Bulma gets home)

**Normal prov.**

Vegeta: Woman! I need help!

Bulma: With what?

Vegeta: Getting out of the cat door.

Bulma: With getting out of the cat door? Why do you need help with that?

Vegeta: Because I was locked out and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

(Bulma walks over and tries to pull him out)

Bulma: would you stop squirming I will get you out.

Vegeta: But the door is cutting into me.

Bulma: ok fine I am calling Goku to get you out.

_Bulma: hey Goku Vegeta is stuck in the cat door will you come get him out._

_Bulma: ok. Thank you. See you in a sec._

**Goku's prov.**

Hey Chi-Chi I am going to help Vegeta out of the cat door.

Chi-Chi: ok see you when you get back.

(uses instant transmission there but stops half way there next to a small child) Hey, look an animal cracker. GET OUT OF THE WAY! (pushes the small child out of the way and steps on the animal cracker) now what was I doing oooooooo yeah Vegeta. (uses instant transmission the rest of the way)

**Sorry about the cliff hanger again but yeah I kinda like them any ways how it so ya'll liking it so far. Review and tell me. I am trying to update every couple days so don't hate me. Anyways until next time.**


	4. Plan

A 7 Year Old Vegeta

**Hey yet again I am sorry about the wait just bare with me please and my mum is now working nights. Hope you guys are lovin meh story so far. Thanks for reviewing those who are reviewing, it means so much so me. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and I will try to update every weekend so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/z/gt**

Goku: Hey Bulma. I am here. Now where is Vegeta and this cat door incident?

Bulma: Goku he is just right over here.

Vegeta: About time you got here. Now get me out of this cat door.

Goku: ok let's see here. How can we get you out? I know I will pull you out so fast it won't hurt.

Bulma: *sigh* just don't break the door. Got it?

Goku: I won't. *hopefully*

Bulma: what was the last part Goku?

Goku: nothing! Now let's get started! (Starts to pull)

Bulma: whatever Goku. *next thing she know Vegeta was out of the cat door*

Vegeta: ouch! That hurt. Hey, I'm out. *mumbles* Thanks kakarot.

Goku: you're welcome. Gotta go. Bye.

Bulma: bye. Thanks for your help.

**Son household.**

Chi-Chi: hey Goku. Did you get Vegeta out of the cat door.

Goku: yep I did. Is dinner done?

Chi-Chi: no not yet. Do you know what this is?

Goku: not exactly. Here let me see it… I got it. It's the missing part to that laser gun thingy. I will bring it to them after we eat.

Chi-Chi: ok will you go find Goten and Gohan for dinner.

Goten: I'm right here Mom.

Gohan: me too.

Chi-Chi: ok let's eat.

**Capsule Corp.**

Bulma: TRUNKS, VEGETA! TIME TO EAT!

Trunks: Yay! Food!

Vegeta: can we start eating now.

Bulma: sorry but you just get a sandwich for dinner for the incident earlier. And Trunks the cat door is off-limits. Got it?

Trunks: but why would it and why does Vegeta only get a sandwich?

Bulma: because your father decided that it would be a good idea to climb through the cat door and got stuck.

Vegeta: I don't want this sandwich. (Throws sandwich and hits Goku in the face.)

Goku: hey! What was that for? I just came to give that missing piece. But no you had to throw a sandwich in my face. You know what just come over when you're done eating. (uses instant transmission to his house)

Vegeta: NO! WAIT! KAKAROT! COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU IN THE FACE WITH MY SANDWICH! *But it was too late.*

**Son household**

Goku: Chi-Chi. Vegeta threw a sandwich at my face when I got there so I just left. They were eating dinner so I told them to come over when they were done. Just so you know.

Chi-Chi: oooooo Goku did you at least tell them you had the part.

Goku: yeah I did. Speaking of the part, where is it?

Chi-Chi: YOU LOST IT! We better find it bef… found it.

Goku: ooooooo Chi-Chi you broke it. You in trouble. ~~knock knock~~

Chi-Chi: I'll get it. *sigh* Hi Bulma. Hi Vegeta.

Bulma: HI Chi-Chi. So where is that part Goku Found?

Vegeta: woman stop being so nice. They'll make us wait longer. Now just give it to us.

Chi-Chi: yeah about that ummmm

Goku: Chi-Chi broke it when we were relooking for it and she stepped on it.

Vegeta: WHAT! YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU! GAAAAA

Bulma: Vegeta calm down! It'll be ok there's another one in some place called… America? Where do you think that is?

Goku: The other side of the planet. I think.

Gohan: Dad how do you know that? I mean it's you. You know.

Goku: No, no I don't know. Now where's my muffin button? MUFFIN BUTTON!

Bulma: How do we even know he's right? I mean like Gohan said it's him.

Gohan: He is right. It says right here on this globe. So when are we going to go to America?

Bulma: I think in about a month. That should give us enough time to pack, get the perfect ship for our trip, and sure we have everything planned out. Ok guys?

~~there was a unison of yes except for Vegeta~~

Vegeta: What! A month I can't be a 7 year old for another month! That's too long!

Chi-Chi: Or we could keep you like this forever.

Vegeta: fine a month it is.

Bulma: ok see ya'll in a month and please be ready to go. I will call the day before. Until then rest we don't know anything about America so yeah.

**And that is the end for this chapter I hope ya'll liked this long overdue chapter. Like I said before I'll update on the weekends from now on. Plz keep on reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. Until next time I update keep liking meh story or not. **


	5. There

A 7 Year Old Vegeta

**Hey ya. I might finish this story soon. I hope ya'll like my story so far. Please read and review. It would mean a lot to me, even if it is constructive criticism. Sorry for making you guys wait this long. I am trying to update as soon as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own db/dbz/dbgt/ or Vi or Gomei (pronounced Gomie and long i) **

~~(Son house hold)~~

Chi-Chi: Hey Gohan are you done packing yet?

Gohan: No, not yet, but I am almost done. Where's Goten and Dad? As soon as I am done I'm sure Goten would like it if I played with him.

Chi-Chi: they're outside. Speaking of Goku, he needs to finish packing.

Gohan: Done. Going to go play with Goten. I'll tell Dad that you want him.

Chi-Chi: Ok, thank you, Gohan. (As he was walking out of his room then down the stairs and outside.)

Gohan: Dad, Mom wants you.

Goku: Ok. Sorry Goten looks like Mom wants me. I will play with you more later.

Goten: Ok, Daddy. Big brother, will you play with me!

Gohan: Sure squirt. What do you want to play?

~~(Krillin's family)~~

18: Krillin will you go make sure Marron is done packing.

Krillin: Ok, will do. … Marron are you done packing?

Marron: Yes, Daddy I am.

Krillin: Ok.

~~(Yamcha)~~

Yamcha: Well I'm done packing now and I have nothing to do but wait. *sigh*

~~(Tien and Chiaotzu)~~

Tien: Chiaotzu, are you done packing for the trip?

Chiaotzu: Yes, I am. You are too, right.

Tien: Yep, now let's go train.

~~(Briefs residents)~~

Bulma: ARE YOU GUYS DONE PACKING, YET? IF NOT PLEASE FINISHED!

Vegeta: Yes I am done. You don't need to yell.

Bulma: Ok. Go see if Trunks is done, yet.

Vegeta: Why? Why should I? Are you even done packing?

Bulma: Yes, yes I am, and he's your son too. Besides if have some calls to make. So go see if he is.

Vegeta: Fine. I will. Don't expect to see me being nice about it.

Bulma: Just don't kill or hurt him. You will be stuck like that and age like a normal 7 year old. Don't forget you will have to go to school. With humans your age now.

Vegeta: Noooooooooooooo! I'm going now and I won't kill or hurt him either! *runs out of the room*

Bulma: Heh heh. I love how I can get him to do want, usually.

Vegeta: Trunks, are you done packing yet? If not, you need to finish.

Trunks: Yes. I will go tell Mom. *walks out the door* Mom, I'm done packing, now.

Bulma: Ok, thank you, sweetie.

~~(at America)~~

Gohan: We're here. Where do you think the part is?

Bulma: That way.

Goku: Which way? *anime faint*

Vegeta: Kakarot, you idiot. She means that it's probably in that building over there.

Goku: Ooooooooooooooooooo. Thanks Vegeta! That helps a lot!

Vegeta: *face palm*

Chi-Chi: Well let's get going.

Yamcha: Yeah, we should. Vegeta isn't getting any older.

Vegeta: What was that, mr. cheating at baseball by using your ki?

Goten: Ouch.

Yamcha: Well it's technically true. Right?

Vegeta: No.

Trunk s: We better get going before Dad decides to fight Yamcha.

Bulma: Come on guys. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go home. *walks away*

Krillin: There's a problem here. We don't have money for this country.

Goku: Yeah. I know, let's go ask those three girls to convert our money for us.

18: We don't even know if we speak the same language.

Goku: Well it's worth a shot. *walks over to the three girls*

Bulma: Hi there. Can you understand me?

Emi: Yes, I can speak Japanese unlike my two friends here.

Chi-Chi: That's wonderful! What are you guys names?

Emi: I'm Emi, (pronounced Emmy) the one on the left is Vi, and the one on the left is Gomei. Why are you here and what are your names?

Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi, this is Goku. This is Bulma. This is Vegeta. This is Tien and Yamcha. This is Krillin, 18, and Marron. This is Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. We are looking for a part like this, so we can get Vegeta back to his normal self. We were wondering of you could tell us how to exchange our money for your money.

Vi: Emi, who are you talking to? What language are you guys speaking?

Emi: I'm talking to these Japanese people. Who are looking for this part to turn one of them back to normal? They just asked where to change their money so they can get the part that apparently only is in America.

Gomei: I don't trust them and you shouldn't either, Emi.

Emi: They seem like nice people… *back in Japanese* Sorry for keeping you waiting. My friends just are a little curious at times. You should be able to change that money for you then you will be set.

Chi-Chi: Thanks a whole bunch we owe you.

Emi: You welcome. No need, just get what you need and that will be enough payment. Well good luck!

Chi-Chi: Ok. Thanks again.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I decided to put my anime character and two of my friends' anime characters. I would like to thank some people this chapter. First one Cara2012: thanks for reviewing every chapter! Secound Silentscreamsinthedark: thanks for threatening me to destroy my soul if i don't update soon. Finally Livvykitty: for the criticism, it helped a lot.**


	6. Author's Note

A/N I have decided that I'm giving up on this story because I just don't feel like writing it any more. I'm going to write a new story for Soul Eater. If you want me to finish it then review or PM me. As I said I just don't want to write for this story any more. So I'm going to start my new story now.


End file.
